The technique of extracapsular cataract extraction with implantation of a posterior chamber lens is becoming increasingly popular in the United States. Reliable data concerning the results, safety, efficacy, and complications of this procedure are not currently available. This proposal is for the five-year follow-up of a consecutive series of ninety-nine patients who had extracapsular cataract extraction with/without implantation of a Shearing posterior chamber lens, during the period June 1, 1979 to July 31, 1980. Patients have received baseline evaluation and surgery following a defined protocol. The major study variables are corneal thickness and endothelial cell density. During the recruitment year of the study, additional ocular evaluations have been identified as pertinent and have been included in the follow-up protocol. These evaluations include determining the effects of early and late posterior capsulotomies and determining the incidence of macular edema using fluorescein angiography.